Affliction
by Fire-fox16
Summary: The day he was supposed to die didn't go as planned. Now he is stuck in another world, one complete with ruthless demons and three months of hell. Whether he wants to or not, Uchiha Itachi is forced to rely on the fiery miko of the Shikon... Inu/Naru xove


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Ages: Kagome: 18, Itachi: 21

Pairing: Kagome/Itachi

A little twist on the Naruto/Inuyasha crossover, instead of Kagome in the Naruto universe, a Naruto character in the Inuyasha universe. Not sure yet if any other Naruto characters will appear, but they probbaly will later. I thought I'd give a shot at this twist because I am really not liking the recent Naruto chapters. Is it just me, or does anyone else think the Naruto series is going downhill...?

Warning: This will be dark, with mentions of rape and abuse. Don't like, get out now!

* * *

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan!?" A faint voice floated across her ears, ringing throughout her mind. She moaned, feeling a slight pain across her lower back and mid-section. Her blue eyes opened slowly, wondering where she was.

"Ugh…what happened…?" Kagome groaned, surprised to feel a hand pat her shoulder. "Sango-chan?" She asked, bits of memories coming to the forefront of her muddled mind. Now she remembered what had happened…

Sango smiled sympathetically, helping her friend sit up slowly. "You were hit by Hiraikotsu. Do you remember that?" Sango asked with concern, slightly worried that her friend could have some kind f head injury. She was hit pretty hard by her large and heavy weapon after all…

"Yeah…I remember it…" Kagome sighed, her azure blue eyes slightly disappointed. She rubbed her lower back for a moment, glaring slightly over at Sango's weapon. She was practicing with it, and had been for the last few months. Ever since Sango had her children, she had decided to take a long break from being a Taijiya. As such, Kagome was naturally chosen to be her new apprentice, being taught to be the new taijiya of the village. She had eagerly accepted, finding the thought of being the village's defender and protector a positive one.

She was already the village's miko and healer, but this would just help her so much more with that. She was being taught to fight, and it would help her when her miko powers were of no use. She was currently being taught how to use the Hiraikotsu, but she just wasn't good at it at all… it had been a few months since she had started to use it, and still hadn't made any real progress…

"You sure that you're alright?" Sango asked with concern, knowing how damaging Hiraikotsu could really be. She, herself, had been hit by her own weapon… "You're really lucky that I only threw it lightly, it would've completely sliced your arm off if I hadn't." Sango said, remembering earlier when Kagome had tried to catch the large bone-made weapon, but only to fail miserably.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Kagome sighed, leaning back a bit. She picked up the blue ribbon that had fallen out of her hair when she had been by Hiraikotsu, and used it to tie her hair in the high ponytail again. Since Sango was taking a long break from her occupation, she was kind enough to make Kagome a taijiya uniform, only the armour and ribbons on hers were a different shades of blue instead of Sango's reds and pinks. She was glad to, she absolutely hated to wear the miko clothing, it reminded her too much of Kikyou. It wasn't that she hated her incarnation, it was just that she couldn't stand to be mistaken for the dead miko all the time, despite the fact her eyes were a completely different colour.

"I'm just no good at this…" Kagome muttered, her bright eyes dimming a bit. Sango immediately glanced up, her hazel eyes blazing.

"That's not true! Just because you are not the best with Hiraikotsu, doesn't mean that you are a bad taijiya." Sango said with a fire that even surprised Kagome. "And besides..." Sango looked up slyly. "you are much better at handling a sword than I was when I was learning." She finished, watching Kagome as she looked at her.

"Thanks Sango-chan…" Kagome said quietly, feeling a bit better that Sango had complimented her. It was true, she was much better at handling a sword then Hiraikotsu. "Well… I had better go gather the herbs that Kaede-baa-chan wanted." Kagome smiled. "I'm sure that Miroku-sama and the kids miss you." The miko teased a bit.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sango grumbled, sighing. She never knew how hard to actually was to raise a family, especially when your husband was a lecherous hentai. It was no wonder that she already had three children in the three years Kagome was gone, stuck in her own time. "Well, I'll see you later then." Sango said, both of them getting up from their spots on the grass to head in their opposite direction.

"Okay then…" Kagome remarked back, heading in the direction of the well.

She didn't sense the dark presence following her…

* * *

"Madara… what should we do with him?" The black side asked, his yellow eyes locked onto the leader of the criminal organization, Akatsuki. He didn't even flinch as Madara turned around to glance at him, the cruel Sharingan visible behind the orange mask that kept his identity hidden.

Madara merely glanced back to him for a mere second, before turning around to watch the continuous, cold rain pour from the heavens. "He is no longer of importance to us. Now that we have gathered his corpse and brought him back to Amegakure, I have no worries that enemy shinobi will come across him. There is no chance that anyone will steal the Sharingan from his corpse…" Madara said, stopping in his tracks as he glanced at a wooden, shabby well. "He can dispose of him in there." Madara said with absolutely no concern, continuing on as if it were never an issue to just throw his descendant's body into a filthy well.

Zetsu said nothing, merely heaving the corpse of Uchiha Itachi over his shoulder even more to drop him in the rapidly water filling well, also walking away without concern when Itachi's body made a big 'splash' when he made contact with the cold water.

They also didn't see the well glow a dark red, Itachi's body disappearing as the glow faded.

* * *

"I know it is around here somewhere…" Kagome muttered under her breath, searching around the well to find a particular herb. "Aha!" She said triumphantly as she spotted what she was looking for, her blue eyes lighting up considerably. She bent to down to pick the herb, only a few metres from the well.

Kagome suddenly blinked, dropping the herbs when she sensed some kind of magic, her eyes darkening as she lightly grasped the sheathe of her newly forged sword. She knew she wasn't an expert on the sword yet, but she didn't bring her bow and arrows, the sword being the only weapon that she had on hand.

She gasped in shock and concern as the well started to glow a dark red colour, very different from the comforting blue that she was used when she crossed time. The glowing stopped a moment later, and Kagome took a small cautious step forward, tensed in case she had to fight.

The miko slowly glanced over the well's ledge, gasping in shock as she looked at the sight. It was a man, a man that looked extremely injured. There were bloody wounds all over him, and it looked from what she could see from such a far distance. Kagome didn't even need to think twice, easily jumping over the well's edge and landing gracefully to her feet.

Kagome immediately winced as she looked at the condition of the man, his wounds were rather extensive. Her hand quickly and lightly landed on his chest, desperately searching for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found one, even if it was very faint and shallow.

The man was still alive.

"Alright…" Kagome took in a deep breath, charging her powers to her hands. Her healing ability wasn't the best, as she didn't train all her life like other mikos'. She used her ki to heal the most extensive of wounds, shutting them so he wasn't on the verge of death.

She sighed in relief when the healing was done, wiping off any sweat that accumulated on her brow. "Now how am I supposed to get him up out of the well?" Kagome mumbled, looking up at the top. It would be pointless to even try; the well was a good thirty feet up. There was no way she could drag herself and man to the top, even if there was a crudely built latter leaning on the side of the well.

"I'll go get Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed, standing up a bit. She stopped a bit, looking back to curiously observe the man's features. His hair was as dark as her own, long and falling past his shoulders. It had a silky look to it that almost made her jealous. His skin was very pale, and he was probably around Inuyasha's height.

The odd thing abut him was his clothing, consisting of a very tattered black cloak with red cloud-like patterns sewed in. He was also wearing open-toed sandals, which were in a very odd style.

His clothing didn't look like it was from either her time or the Sengoku Jidai.

'_It doesn't matter right now… all he needs is help…' _Kagome thought firmly, climbing up the ladder quickly intending on getting Inuyasha's help to drag the male to the village for real treatment. She sighed as she reached the top, leaning over the legde.

Her eyes immediately widened as a dark shadow fell over her, and she slowly looked up into cruel red demonic eyes.

"Need some help, _miko_?" His dark voice purred, and before Kagome knew it, everything was black.

* * *

"Where is Kagome-sama? Hasn't she returned yet?" Miroku asked his wife, leaning down over the pick up one of his twin daughters to coo at her. He smiled goofily as she giggled at him, he loved being a father.

"No… she said that she needed to find a herb…" Sango answered, trying to polish Hiraikotsu slowly as her son seemed to climb all over the bone weapon. She sighed, leaning over to pick him up.

"Rin-chan, do you mind?" Sango called out to the little girl, who turned around happily at the sound of her name.

"Yes?" She asked cheerfully, carefully grasping the baby as Sango handed him over. She smiled down at him, her brown eyes sparkling happily. While she was slightly sad that Sesshoumaru-sama had decided to leave her in a human village, she was happy that he decided to leave her in this particular village. She got to see Shippou-chan and Kagome-sama every day!

"Please keep Miyatsu busy…" Sango said, going back to her weapon. She and Miroku had decided to name their only son after Miroku's grandfather. He deserved that at the least, especially after his horrible end with the Kazaana curse put on him by Naraku.

"Sure thing!" Rin chirped, smiling happily as Kirara jumped into her shoulder, playfully swatting a tiny and dainty paw at her mistress's child. The boy erupted into giggles.

"When is Kagome-momma getting back?" Shippou asked, leaning against the wall while grooming the golden fur of his bushy tail. He left the village often, travelling to the Kitsune Inn in order to train. He didn't get to see his surrogate mother that often anymore…

"She should be getting back by now…" Sango said with concern, looking out the doorway with concern. She didn't get attacked by a youkai, did she? Sango was sure that Kagome could defend herself, so she pushed the concern out of her mind for now.

Everyone looked up in surprise as a silver and red blur entered the hut, an enraged expression on his boyishly handsome face. "I smell him!! I smell that damn Naraku!! And he's near Kagome!!" Inuyasha snarled, his golden eyes flicking with red. He darted out of the hut in a flash, not even waiting for the others to get ready.

He growled, bouncing in leaps into his forest. Their last encounter didn't go correctly, and that was over three years ago. Kagome was the only one intended to be released from the Meidou Naraku had sent her in, but somehow he was also released. But even so, he hadn't made much trouble in the recent years, as there was no way of gathering the Shikon anymore.

It was gone for good; the remaining power was stored back into Kagome.

Inuyasha leapt faster and harder, growling. He couldn't let Naraku get Kagome, no matter what cost. She was his best friend, the very first being to even accept him as who he really was, a hanyou. He knew he never could repay for all that she had done for him…

'_Hang on, Kagome! I'm coming for you!!'_

* * *

"Oh…ouch…" Kagome muttered, stirring a bit. Her blue eyes opened slowly, her hands twitching a bit. _'What's this…?' _She thought, frowning a bit as she felt hard stone underneath her fingertips. The last thing she remembered was seeing those cruel and familiar crimson eyes…

"Naraku!!" Kagome snarled, sitting up quickly. She winced at the movement, her body protesting painfully. She looked around in concern, wondering where she was. It was a dungeon, that was obvious. She glanced downwards; frowning as she noticed that her taijiya armour was gone completely, replaced a thin black yukata. A very quiet noise caught her attention, and she swung around to see what it was.

Well, she certainly wasn't expecting _that_…

The injured male she had found earlier in the well was sitting there, his long longs stretched in front of him as he glared at nothing, his wounds had stopped bleeding.

What Kagome didn't like was that the man was chained to the wall heavily; his arms so immobile that it was even useless to even try to move. The miko finally noticed that the male had pretty, but cold obsidian eyes…

Kagome swung around again, shivers crawling up her spine as she glared in the direction of the cruel laugh. She tensed as the dark shadow appeared from behind the bars, his crimson eyes glowing and his long dark hair fell down his back like an onyx waterfall.

There was absolutely no kindness as Naraku stared into Kagome's enraged blue eyes.

"Ah, my little miko. It had been a while, hasn't it?" Naraku purred darkly as Kagome merely glared harshly at him, her finger clenching tightly. He smirked; obviously she didn't even notice the power-binding trinkets on her wrists…

"I'm sure you know what I want…" Naraku said darkly, glancing over quickly to the chained man he had found with the miko. He was surprised how strong the male seemed to be due to his earlier attempt to escape. However, the injured male was no match for a demon such as himself, and was easily subdued. Naraku took no chances as he chained the man up, lolling over the thought of just killing him, but decided to leave him alive.

Perhaps he could somehow use the male, at least against Kagome. Naraku knew that she would try her best to defend the male, even if she didn't know him. The miko was kind like that, and that was her weakness.

He would use that against her, and when she was broken, he would steal the remaining power of the Shikon from her…

The male merely glared and Kagome's eyes flashed, clenching her teeth angrily. She opened her mouth to say something, but Naraku quickly cut her off.

"I want the Shikon's power, Kagome. You will give it to me, even if I have to use your friend over there to help… _convince _you…" Naraku stated darkly, and Kagome completely froze.

He had said what she had most feared. There was only one way to access the Shikon's power and both she and Naraku knew what it probably was…

"I _will _get that power from you, Kagome. Have no doubt about that… and you _will _be willing to give it to me by the time I will be through with you…"

With that, Naraku chuckled darkly, leaving the room.

Kagome and the stranger were left in the complete darkness…

What they didn't know was that they would come to completely depend on one another in the next three months of torturous hell…

* * *

Should I continue…?


End file.
